(a) Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a method for providing a service of a femtocell for simultaneously providing a plurality of femto services to a plurality of mobile stations, and a transmitter and receiver for the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A femtocell provides a wireless service to an area with the cell radius of less than 30 meters. A femto advanced base station represents a very small base station that is installed to support the femtocell within a macrocell, and it provides excellent signal quality compared to a macrocell base station in a concentrated area with houses or office buildings.
The femto advanced base station serves an open subscriber group (OSG) such as public users, or serves a closed subscriber group (CSG) such as subscribers who are authenticated by owners of femtocell base stations or network service providers.
The femto advanced base station determines to be operable as one of an OSG femto advanced base station and a CSG femto advanced base station, and broadcasts an operation method of the femto advanced base station to the mobile station of a serving cell. When the mobile station determines that the operation method of the femto advanced base station is the femtocell method to which the mobile station has registered, the mobile station registers to the femto advanced base station to receive a data service based on the femtocell method.
However, since the current femtocell does not support simultaneous registration to different femto methods, the mobile station cannot be served with the femtocell service when the base station of the femtocell in which the mobile station is provided does not support the femtocell operation method to which the mobile station is registered.